


Babies and misunderstandings.

by LoveBM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Mutants, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Father, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBM/pseuds/LoveBM
Summary: In which Charles has a new hobby of stalking strangers with green haired babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , this has been in my head for a while. I must warn you that english is not my first language and i have no beta , so naturally they will be some mistakes. This is just a short chapter.

Charles Francis Xavier was not a stalker.

 

It's totally normal behavior to seat in a bench for 2 straight hours every day in some park that is not even near where he lives and do nothing but look for a certain handsome man carrying in a babysling a green haired baby.Its pretty obvious that the child is mutant but for Charles it would be very interesting in finding out if her mutation is limited to coloring or has others applications. 

 Totally not a stalker or so he tell himself.

 

He glance at his watch , it was six a clock in the afternoon . Raven will be finishing her shift at seven that gives him plenty of time to ~~stalk~~ admire the fine piece of male specimen that happens to be arriving just in time.

 

Just feeling his mind approaching Charles must bite his lip to keep from smiling like a fool. Not that the stranger would even notice, he seems oblivious to the glances of other people, his attention is always fully with the baby.

 

That complete devotion and attention was first thing that attracted Charles. It was two weeks ago that for the first time Charles found that mind . He was on the same bench waiting for Raven get out of her shift . The stranger was singing a German lullaby (or so it seemed) only for the ears of the little one too low for someone else could hear. But what that the stranger didn't know is that Charles could heard the song of his mind. It was only a brief glimpse of it but it was more than enough to leave Charles dazzled.

 

Is not that he used to delve into the minds of others, Charles usually blocks them but he can't help hearing surface thoughts or strong emotions.

 

But that mind, he had never felt anything like it , so much serenity and love. Charles can only dream what it would be like to completely wandered in it.

 

 

And on top of that man is hot as hell doesn't help at all.

 

The only thing that has prevent Charles to throw himself into the arms of this complete stranger is the baby.

 

Not that Charles doesn't like kids, actually he loves them. But men with babies are usually married even though Charles has noticed the absence of the wedding ring he does not want to hope in vane and certainly handsome men as that can not be single.

 

So Charles just keeps stalking him like any good scientist would do .

 

And so far he has come to form 6 hypothesis.

 

  1. The stranger is the reincarnation of Adonis.



 

  1. He is european and he just moved in the neighborhood.



 

  1. He's a mutant .The baby is mutant so that’s like 50% of chance that the father is a mutant (maybe his super power is being super hot).



 

    4.He's not a social person ( Charles can count the time he has seeing him talk with someone).

 

  1. He's great in bed ( someone that handsome has to have at lot of experience).



 

  1. He's bisexual and single.



 

Well that last is more like a wish so it doesn't count but it doesn't cost him to dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?.


End file.
